justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Panini
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = December 19, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |nowc = Panini |from = EP }}"Panini" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with short black hair and a beard dressed like a superhero. He wears a black futuristic visor in his eyes and he also wears a bodysuit with a cape. The suit contains a dark emerald green color scheme, with light turquoise green futuristic lines and designs decorated all over the suit. There are bright orange patches on the chest and on the kneecaps, which glows pink to the beat of the music. The neck area and the yellow cape is fused together, with light turquoise green suspender straps and baby buckles originating from behind the neck to below the back. The cape also has a light turquoise green trim on the end and has a baby pink patch placed on the left shoulder, which also has a light turquoise green futuristic emblem in it. His shoes are fused together with the suit, bearing designs similar to the suit. He starts with a lime green outline, which changes into a pink outline in various parts of the song as well as in the ending. Background The background zooms into an empty digital landscape, with futuristic hexagon designs as well as magenta digital wires hanging around loosely. Magenta circles are placed in the center, in which the coach appears in a glitched digital-like fashion. As the music is heard and the coach activates his visor, various images and holograms start to appear. In the first segment, the landscape is decorated with magenta and dark blue holograms, which features a futuristic screen and banners. The screen is loaded with three holographic images that depicts food such as a hamburger, a turkey leg, a packet of fries and a hotdog that slowly gets "eaten" before disappearing and reappearing again. There is also a holographic image of a large feline with sunglasses and a pinwheel attached on the head, bopping its head to the music. In the second segment, the landscape has an orange and dark green gradient and the holographic screens and banners change with light turquoise green and orange color schemes. In the screen, there is a heart made of bright red-orange cubes that pulses to the music while a heartbeat rate is recorded from a 2-D image of a cat prowling. Another holographic image is shown, this time it is a dog with headphones. The futuristic shapes on the floor are changed to triangles. In the third segment, the landscape has a darker gradient and orange is changed to dark red-orange, with the holographic banners and screen turning red. The screen features various mundane items such as table tennis paddles with a table tennis ball, headphones, traveling bags, badminton racket, and sunglasses, serving as an advertisement platform. The holographic image in this segment is a cat with sunglasses that projects yellow dollar signs on each lens. The shapes on the floor are changed back to circular, but slightly more numerous and thinner. Several holographic coins fall from above and hit the floor in two different portions of the routine. During the chorus, the landscape changes its gradient to yellow and emerald green and the three holographic heads become united, surrounding the coach. A digital landscape of hills is formed around the feet of the dancer, pulsing to the beat. Banners also appear, depicting the food from the first segment. During the outro, the dancer uses his visor again, deactivating much of the digital landscape. He swipes away the holographic heads with his hands before returning to his starting position, leaving the background in the same way he appeared. This time, the digital wires are yellow instead of magenta. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your hand above your eyes and move your head from right to left. Panini_gm 1.png|Gold Move Panini_gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Lil Nas X in the series. *At 1:54, is the shortest exclusive, as well as the fourth song in the series to be under two minutes, after Fatima, Un Poco Loco and Baby Shark. *'' '' is the second exclusive to be teased via social media through enigmatic pictures, after What Lovers Do. *''365, ''I Gotta Feeling (the avatar in the background of Sugar featured as an Instagram GIF), Old Town Road (Remix) and Peanut Butter Jelly (P1) make a cameo in the teaser. Routine *The routine uses moves from the official choreography in the music video. *In the preview, the pictograms and the pictogram bar are in default colors. **Additionally, the preview on s German channel mistakenly reuses the video description from Boys.http://prntscr.com/qdy9v3 *In , the pictogram bar is slightly off-sync. *In the menu assets, the coach has a slightly lighter color scheme. *In the Autodance, the sound of coins falling can be heard. But in the video gallery, the sound is absent. Gallery Game Files Panini_Cover_Generic.png|''Panini'' Panini_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Panini_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Panini_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Panini_map_bkg.png| map background Panini_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Panini jd2020 menu.png|''Panini'' on the menu Panini jd2020 load.png| loading screen Panini jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images panini teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B6OfTuOH0a6/ panini teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1207390083265024009/photo/1 Panini gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Panini gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1207707177839976448 Beta Elements Panini pictograms defaultcolors.png|Pictograms with default colors Others Panini thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Panini thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Lil Nas X - Panini (Official Video) Teasers Panini - Gameplay Teaser (US) Panini - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Panini - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Panini - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Lil Nas X Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives